


A Night of Memories

by fangirlfish (elew223)



Series: One Line Prompt [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/fangirlfish
Summary: Sansa needs to talk to Jon about a life changing decision she has to make. What will Jon's reaction be?





	A Night of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story based on a Tumblr one liner Prompt. The line this time is "Just do one last thing. Kiss me."

Sansa knocked on the door. She took a deep breath knowing this wouldn’t be very easy. It had to be done though. Things were so unsettled and one way or another, this had to be done.

The door opened and Jon stood there staring at her in surprise. “Sansa,” he said hoarsely. His eyes roamed up and down her as though he was being certain she was really there. He stepped back and opened the door wider for her to enter.

Sansa stepped inside. She turned to look at him and finally noticed how he was dressed. He had tight, black dress trousers. He had a crisp, white dress shirt with the top button still open. The sleeves were also unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. His curly hair was tousled as usual like it was meant for her fingers to run through them. He was still looking at her intently from his place by the door after closing it behind her.

“I hope I wasn’t bothering you, but I see you’re still getting dressed for the party,” Sansa said. She then noticed his suit jacket hanging on the back of the door.

“It’s fine, Sansa. Was there something you wanted to talk about?” He said.

Sansa took a deep breath and gently ran her hands down her long, magenta dress. It was off shoulder on one side and had a small train that dragged on the floor if she didn’t pull her skirt a bit. She noticed Jon following the movements of her hands before quickly looking back at her face.

“There was something I wanted to tell you. I got some news today. I received a job offer for a major fashion house, Jon. One of the head designers at Serenei’s Delight said she liked my work and they have a junior position available,” Sansa explained.

Jon smiled. “That’s great, Sansa. I know you sometimes wear clothes from that brand.”

Sansa cleared her throat. “Jon, the job would be at their main fashion house in Braavos. I’d be there for at least a year. I might wind up there a lot longer if I do well and I choose to stay.”

Jon’s eyes widened. He hurried to stand right in front her. He examined her face carefully before replying. “And what’s your decision? Are you going?” he asked her. His eyes were boring into hers.

Sansa looked at him carefully as well. “I… am still deciding. They said they’d give me two more days to give them an answer. If I say no, they’ll need to contact a couple alternate designers they considered. I was actually their first choice of three on their short list. I’m still trying to decide.”

Jon swallowed slightly and his breathing got a bit heavier as he took a step closer to her. “What’s making you so unsure about taking the job?”

Sansa felt her cheeks get warmer. “It’s a great opportunity. I just… I just want to make sure I’m prepared for the commitment. I wouldn’t want to leave here if there wasn’t something here that would make me want to stay instead.”

Jon gently pinched a lock of her red hair and started twirling and rolling it on his finger. “Something that would make you want to stay? What if I could give you something?” his voice sounded deeper and had a slight purr to it.

“You could give me a reason?” Sansa found herself replying very boldly.

“Hm… about this?” Jon had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His other hand gently held her head still while he kissed her. Even Sansa started to forget where she was as his lips met hers.

Before she knew it, they separated both breathing heavily. Jon kept gazing at her alternating between her eyes and her swollen lips. “I suppose… that’s a good reason to stay,” Sansa replied.

Jon chuckled a bit before gently running a finger along her lips. “I’m sorry I never said anything sooner. I had to do more than just tell you.”

Sansa reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him. He moved to wrap his arms around her pulling them closer to each other. They both had smiles for one another. “I’ll have to tell them tomorrow that I’d rather stay here where I can be closer to my… what are we really?”

“We’re just two people in love,” Jon said before leaning down to kiss her again.

It took another wonderful, exciting minute before they were separated again. “I’ll make the call tomorrow morning. We need to go to your parents’ party, but you know what, Jon?”

Jon smiled at her. “What’s that?”

“Just, do one last thing. Kiss me.”

Jon and Sansa were noticeably late for the party.


End file.
